dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tummy Problem
Tummy Problem 'is the 22nd episode of the third season of ''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summary Ruby, Guido, Wild Arms and Mutt ate TBA that they gain potbellies. Plot Ruby, Guido, Wild Arms and Mutt gain potbellies after TBA Cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera/Female Pachycephalosaurus/Female Maiasaura * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed/Maiasaura/Lambeosaurus/Pachycephalosaurus * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father/Corythosaurus/Parasaurolphus * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother/Female Parasaurolphus * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn * Cam Clarke as Bron * Tom Selleck as Rusty * Tara Strong as Virgil * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Frank Welker as Getor * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Susan Krebs as Female Bonehead * Jessica Walter as Old One * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Reba McEntire as Etta *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother/Female Corythosaurus/ Female Lambeosaurus * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Jess Harnell as Swooper * Grey Delisle as Zina, the overweighted Therizinosaurus * Josh Gad as Terrence, the slightly overweighted Therizinosaurus and Zina's brother * Peter Dinklage as Zeke, the Therizinosaurus and Zina's father * Elizabeth Olsen as Teresa the Therizinosaurus and Zina's mother *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus/ Doc Ock *Ryan Alosio as Herman Schultz / Shocker * Max Greenfield as himself (Guest Appearance) * Corey Burton as Commercial Voice Songs *Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows by Lesley Gore *TBA *Top Of The World by The Carpenters *TBA Trivia * Female Bonehead has a big role for the 4th time. * This episode was created to make fun of cringy “inflation” fan art online. *Luxo Jr. and his Pixar ball make cameo appearances while Female Bonehead TBA during the montage. *One of the few episodes to incorporate gross-out humor. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Character debuts *Recurring characters: **Zina **Terrence *One-off characters: **Zeke **Teresa *Species debuts: **Therizinosaurus cheloniformis Cultural References '''WALL-E (2008) *Just like TBA, TBA *TBA *TBA Bigger Than Life (1956) *TBA *TBA *TBA Conker’s Bad Fur Day (2001) * Just like the scene TBA. Quotes *Littlefoot: *Cera: *Littlefoot: *Cera: *Chomper: (scratching his tummy) Ooh! So itchy. *Loofah: *Female Bonehead: *Littlefoot: All the female Valleydwellers are pregnant?!!! Nooooooooooo!!! (runs away) *Female Bonehead: Chuckles He's crazy. *Pachycephalosaurus: Keep smiling, octopus. (charges) The ocean's not a good thing for robotic arms. (rams into a wall building as Doctor Octopus jumps, making a hole) *Doctor Octopus: TBA, TBA. TBA. Transcript Tummy Problem/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts